Not Your Typical Karma
by TheSnowWolf
Summary: The demons have been exposed! They went on a rampage and killed many people knowing that they had nothing left to lose. A fifteen year old boy with the power to bring people back to life for good was captured by the demons. My first story... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Charmed: Not Your Typical Karma (Chapter 1)

created by Lucas Baxter (TheSnowWolf)

Piper walks into bathroom. She looks into the mirror. The Angle of Destiny apears behind her.

--

Piper: What the hell?! Why would you pop right into my bathroom in the morning? What if I wasn't dressed?!

Angle of Destiny: There... was a twist of fate...

Piper: What do you mean?

Angle of Destiny: Exposure

Piper: What do you mean EXPOSURE?! Can I ever get a damn break around here? So... how did we get exposed this time? Caught on a video camera?

Angle of Destiny: YOU weren't exposed...

Piper: THEN WHO? Please stop playing games with me here. I am really tierd so stop beating around th-

--

A large earthquake shook the house! A picture fell. Phoebe ran down the stairs...

--

Phoebe: Piper... l-l-look out side...

Piper: What is it?

Phoebe: Just look...

Piper: It's gonna be a long day...

--

Piper opens the window. There were cars abandoned in the middle of the road. There was a thick layer of fog and it was snowing. A demon walked slowly out of the fog, across the street, and back into the fog...

--

Piper: Oh my god... WHAT HAPPEND?!

The Angle of Death: The demons were exposed and they went on a rampage knowing that they have nothing to lose...

--

The door slammed open!  
Belthazaur walking in.

--

Phoebe: WHAT THE-

--

She ran at him and levitated and kicked him in the face.  
He grabbed her and threw her across the room. Paige was still asleep up in her room. Piper blew him up. She went and helped Phoebe up.

--

Phoebe: What the.. was that Cole? I vanquished him!

The Angle of Death: Yes.. that was Co-.. i mean Belthazaur.

Piper: But how?

The Angle of Destiny: He was revived. There is a fifteen year old boy who can revive people from their ashes. But the problem is that when people are revived, they are very weak. The demons are using him to bring all the demons you vanquished back to life... including... The Source..

Piper: What! We are so screwed...

Phoebe: But he is weak right?

The Angle of Death: Right...

--

Paige and Leo orbed in the room

--

Piper: Were have you been? And Paige, I thought you were sleeping!

Leo: No... Paige and I were up there. And we heard and saw everything.

Piper: Well.. what are we gonna do?

Phoebe: How bout going and kicking some demon ass?

Piper: With every demon out there that we ever vanquished... I don't think so!

--

Another earthquake shook the house. There was the sound of an explosion. They all looked around. The front of the house exploded in a blast of flames. Piper ducked. And the rest of the house exploded. Everything went black.

Piper awakend. She got up. She was in the middle of the yard. The manor was in ruins. Piper collapsed again. She looked around. It was still foggy and snowing outside. She was alone... she looked over... Phoebe was dead...

To Be Continued...

Chapter 2 coming soon! VERY SOON! Like some time today!


	2. Chapter 2

Piper ran up and stumbled over to Phoebe. Phoebe was burnt badly. A tear ran down Piper's eye. She wiped it off...

Piper: LEO!... LEO!... COMMON GOD DAMNIT!!

She ran into the fog. She saw a demon. She tried to blow him up. He turned around. Her ran at her. She turned around and ran. He chased her down the street and piper ran up into a school bus. She ran to the back of it. He ran inside. They stared at eachother. She opened the back of the school bus and jumped out. She stumbled and fell to the ground about thirty feet away from the school bus. He ran and stoped at the end of the school bus. She blew up the bottom of a telephone pole and it fell on the bus in a crash and a loud cloud of smoke. There were sparks. It exploded and Piper flew back about 10 feet. She stared and got up and ran again. She came to a stop infront of a hospital. There was a police roadblock blocking off the road that the hospital was on. It was the same hospital that Piper went to when she got shot, they got exposed, and Tempest turned back time. Piper ran up to the hospital door. It was chained shut. She stood back and bled the lock up. She walked in. There were dead people on the floor. And a dead nurse on the floor by the place were they give you medicine that you have been prescribed. She ran accross room and down the hall. She walked into the room were she was when she died and got shot before time got turned back. She walked over to the bed. She put her hand on it. She layed down. She fell asleep...

Piper awoke a few hours later. There were spiders covering the room. Spiders were pipers BIGGEST fear. She fell off the bed and onto the floor full of spiders. She remeber that Barbas did this to her before. He must have been revived too.. she remebered that they aren't really there and she needs to relax. She couldn't handle it. She got up and ran accross the room and through the door while crushing spiders with her feet. She sprinted around a corner and there was Paige... she was hanging by a rope around her neck connected to the ceiling... she has dead... Piper threw up... she started to cry... the spiders were gone now... Piper got up and looked up...

Piper: WHY THE HELL ARE U LETTING THIS HAPPEN!! IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR DEVOTING MY WHOLE LIFE TO SAVING THE INNOCENT!?

Piper stoped crying. She was very enraged now. She ran around the courner and blew a big hole in the wall were the door was at the front of the building. She ran outside

Piper: WHO WANTS THEIR ASS KICKED!? FACE ME NOW!

She blew up one of the cars in the roadblock and it caused a chain reaction and blew up the rest of the cars and caused a blown up car to fly towrds Piper. She didn't even flinch. she just blew it up before it could get within thirty feet infront of her. She ran down the road. She heard a loud crack and tumbled to the ground. She looked down... she was shot in the stomache... just like before... she blacked out... she woke up on the same hospital bed in the same room as before. She looked at her stomache. She was perfectly fine. She just got up calmly. She walked out into the hospital. Everything looked exaclty like it did normaly. People were working and everything. She kept trying to get people attention but it was as if they couldn't see her. She walked outside. Everything was normal. She walked to Phoebe's work. she was writing her collum like normal and talking on the phone to Paige. Piper didn't seem to exsist nobody saw her, she went right through people, and nobody could hear her. Phoebe got up and started walking down to her car. Piper followed. They went to phoebe's car. Phoebe drove home while Piper was still in the back. They both got out of the car and walked into the house. Paige was sitting at the dinning room table. Pheobe said hi to Paige and sat down at the table also. Piper walked upstairs into her room. There was nothing in it. She walked into Phoebe's room and there was a diary on her bed. It only had on entry. From five years ago.

It Read:

Ever since Piper and Prue died, Leo killed himself of depression and our powers got taken away... life has gone down hill...

To be continued.

Chapter 3 coming soon.

Sorry about the cliffhanger and the typos. 


End file.
